kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-165
Summary Chandra locates the 5th-stage rakshasa and tells Kasak to attack. Kasak's transcendental passes through Chandra's amplifier before striking its target, making her visible again. Kasak questions why they can see her now. Chandra answers by saying that the rakshasa is no longer using Hiding so it can increase its regeneration speed. Chandra then tells Kasak to keep attacking, which will be easier now that it can be seen. Chandra's thoughts affirm the importance of this attack opportunity, that they must kill it now because of how hard it will be to catch it again. In a meeting of the temple magicians in Atera, Tara reveals that for unknown reasons, official documents can be neither sent to nor received from Rindhallow. She speculates that perhaps the transmission system is at a standstill due to an attack, and another magician speculates that the situation there must be serious. Yet another magician speaks up, saying that rather than worrying about them, since Agni-nim is already there maintaining an unbreakable barrier, they should worry about Atera. Someone agrees, mentioning that this is the closest city to Rindhallow, with only one barrier and no good candidates available to replace Agwen. When a magician mentions that they gathered more people who can operate a barrier after the last attack, another states that except for Agwen-nim, none are in the top 100 rankings. Someone remarks that Agwen has not spoken up, so the others should quiet down. Agwen recalls Brilith asking her about the enormous amounts of money she is receiving daily from Rindhallow, which is larger than what the average person could dream of earning in their life . When Agwen says that her father is working there as a mercenary, Brilith says that working in high-danger zones and sending his earnings to his daughter mean that Mr. Kasak cares about her, even though he does not say as much. Agwen seems to consider Brilith's words. In the present, the magicians argue about Agni knowing or not knowing that the suras will not attack Atera. Agwen thinks about how, despite being aware that it is difficult for her father to say kind words, his acts of affection, like calling her "Princess", do not seem like heartfelt emotions. She thinks that he is only playing the role of a father, but since there is no emotional involvement, the facade falls apart the moment a situation becomes troublesome. Agwen remembers when Maruna tried to use her as a hostage, and Maruna's comments about how Kasak did not appear to care about her getting hurt, which might mean that he did not care for the human. Agwen thinks about it in the present, that if Kasak could not grieve her mother's death without the earrings, why would he care about their daughter? She concludes that this is the way he is without earrings; mimicking the actions of a father but not being one, and that if she had died during the attack on Atera, he would have just brushed it off with nothing but an indifferent expression. Back in space, Samphati attacks Kasak and Chandra, but some of her attacks are also directed toward the planet. Kasak wonders whether they should keep fighting like this, but Chandra points out that it is okay since they moved southwards to where there were few humans—and suddenly realizes that they are now over Atera. Kasak remarks about how strange it is that the rakshasa dodged quickly yet stayed over the same spot. Kasak deduces that from the very beginning, it intended to take a city without a god hostage. Samphati simply smirks. Chandra grinds his teeth, and Kasak observes that if the rakshasa becomes serious about attacking Atera, the city will be destroyed in seconds. He then tells Chandra to move directly to the city and take over Atera's barrier so that it will be safe. Chandra scolds Kasak, who will not be able to kill it alone and will die for nothing, which is exactly what it wants. Chandra tells him to ignore the city and continue attacking, since killing the rakshasa would require some collateral damage, but Kasak says that he will not repeat his words twice. Until Chandra leaves to protect Atera, he refuses to attack. As Leez walks towards the passage, she recalls what Asha told her—that the armored figure sitting alone among the suras is their leader as well as the one responsible for the destruction of Leez's village, and that killing him will put an end to the suras' plans and fulfill Leez's revenge. Leez thinks about how the figure was sitting like a king in the midst of the superior suras, and how it was clear that he was their leader. She thinks about how she followed Asha around in order to get her revenge, about how she drew the Sword of Return and learned bhavati kubera, all for this one purpose. Everything will be fine if she achieves this one goal, killing that guy, somehow... Leez notices a figure in front of the opening and immediately hides. As she thinks about how she has no need to get close since she can attack the guard from the back, her bracelet turns off. Leez wonders why it happened when Asha said she was far enough away from Aeroplateau to avoid interference. Leez then finds herself facing Yuta, who activates his eyes, steps on her cloak, and crushes the rocks near her menacingly. Currygom's comment I couldn't decide if I should add sound effects in space, so actually... Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted December 7, 2015): * (thumbnail - Leez): Who is going to lose? * (Chandra's amplifier): Some of you were disappointed because Chandra was a supporter instead of an attacker. Of course, Chandra can be an attacker and fight alone. Even though he may not look like it, he's still a god... But for now, it's more helpful to amplify Kasak's transcendental skills. * In Episode 2-164, I was anxious about using sound effects (sfx) like "Crackle crackle" and "Zzzzm", so in the end, all those sfx are gone from this episode. They can move without breathing in space, and Chandra and Kasak can talk to each other. All of this can be explained as it being a fantasy... but it would really strange to hear "BOOM!! Shoom!!", sfx like that T_T T_T This episode originally had lots of sfx like that last one, and they kept on coming... But it worried me, so I removed all sfx in the end. It feels really empty without them... * (familiar faces from Season 1): It's been a long time since we've seen Atera's temple magicians. Tara (curly hair) appears more often, but it's been like forever for the other two? Hehe * (Samphati's 5th-stage sura form): She looks humanoid, but she is much larger... There isn't much around her to get the proper scale, so it's not easy to estimate her size yet. Stay tuned a little longer. 2-165 agwen.png|Daddy doesn't care 2-165 samphati sura form.png|giant humanoid 2-165 bracelet not working.png|bracelet went kaput 2-165 unexpected reunion.png|gonna break this rock Notes * Magicians can be seen using bhavati chandra amplifiers during the attack on Atera. * Even though Agwen thinks her father Kasak does not care one bit about her, it is apparent that he does, in fact, care for her well-being, to the point of demanding that a god protect her. * Since Maruna's words are visible in Agwen's flashback, it suggests that she is able to understand sura speech, but at this point it is still unconfirmed. References